Harry Potter and the Alteran Legacy
by Silvergate
Summary: Everyone thinks that magic is just that, magic. What people don't know is that magic is not real. At least not in the definition of magic. Join Harry Potter on his quest of adventure, and to restore a people long lost. Rating may change on a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Stargate SG1 or Harry Potter. They are owned by their respective creators. If I owned them then the Harry Potter and Stargate universes would change as we know it.**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic that I have published. If there is anything that you see that doesn't make sense I will try to explain it in the next chapter.**

Silence. That was all that could be heard from a place called #4 Privett Drive. Or, at least, it was until a scream tore through the air. The scream belonged to a ten year old, black haired, green eyed boy. The boy's scream was not what one would expect to hear a ten year old give. It was not a scream of joy, or sadness, nor even mild pain. No, this scream was a scream of agony and fear.

Now, to understand why a child would give such a scream, one would need to know the history of said child.

The boy was named Harry James Potter. He was born on July 31, 1980. His parents were James and Lily Potter. The Potters were not exactly what one would call "normal." They were what their community called a witch and wizard.

They were also part of a vigilante organization called "The Order of the Phoenix," which devoted its resources to defeating a Dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. The wizard was so feared, that the general populace stopped saying his name. They started to call him "You-Know-Who," or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." That fear of his name, gave him more power.

Tom, as he will be referred to for our purposes, had been using his terrorist ways to spread the so-called "Pure-Blood" propaganda. However, if people knew one little known fact about him, they would call him a hypocrite. For Tom Marvolo Riddle, was in fact, a Half-Blood!

Getting back on track now. There was a prophecy made shortly after Harry was born, and it would change his life greatly. Tom got his hands on the first part of the prophecy, and went after the blood of the Potter child. He found them, after they were betrayed by one of their close friends. He killed James and Lily, when he reached them, and was about to kill the child. But he hadn't prepared for a minor protection. A spell had been cast on young Harry, a spell that causes any spell, or curse, that is cast with the intent on harming the protected, to backfire. But there was a flaw in the spell, and when Tom cast the curse, the function of said curse was to separate the soul from the body, most of it did indeed backfire, however, a small remnant of the energy went in the intended direction, striking the boy in the forehead.

When this happened, Tom didn't even have the time to scream before his soul was thrown out of his body.

The boy, however, started to glow, and his body started to fade from this plane of existence. Then it stopped for some unknown reason. It was quiet for a few moments. Then energy started to build up around little Harry. It built up, until it had to be released.

And release it did! In a spectacular explosion!

At approximately one hour after the explosion, a giant of a man arrived. His name was Rubeous Hagrid. He found the bodies of Lily and James, and the clothes of Tom, but not Harry. At least, not until he heard Harry start to cry.

He took the boy from the decimated house, and went to a location in Surrey known as Pivett Drive. There he handed him off to a old man known as Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore then placed Harry on the door step of his mothers sisters house. Placing a letter with the boy, they left, unknowing of how hard the boy's life would be in the coming years, with his "normal" obsessed aunt and uncle.

And this brings us to the present time.

* * *

><p>"Stop screaming you little FREAK!" Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, shouted at the still screaming barely ten year old. Vernon had just started to beat Harry, again. However, this time was different, for Vernon usually only left him with a few dozen bruises, and maybe a few broken bones, but this time, he had broken the bones in Harry's legs and arms, and had even started to use a knife on the poor boy. It was when Harry saw the knife that he started to scream.<p>

Harry had crawled into a corner, in an attempt to avoid even more pain. His uncle was even scarier when he was mad, and had a knife in hand. The part that makes this even worse, is the fact that Harry wasn't crying. A ten year old should be crying when in this kind of pain. However Harry had long ago stopped crying, crying only caused his uncle to hurt him even more.

Vernon was about to stab the knife into Harry's chest, when there was a flash of white light.

As the light cleared, Vernon found himself alone in the room, the knife embedded into the wall where Harry used to be.

Scarred witless, Vernon backed up, and lost control over some of his muscle functions, and released a foul smelling substance, right as he reached the wall.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in a dark, damp, and above all else, unknown location. It looked to be a place that was made of a type of dark black granite. The walls were smooth, and there was light coming from an unknown source above. There were two rings in the ground. One was a ring of what looked like a type of blocky language that Harry didn't know. The second looked like it was a ring of some kind of metal, with a seam that seemed to be cutting it in half.<p>

Harry sat there, noticing a lack of pain. With what he had just been through, he should have been in such pain, that it would seem impossible to move.

With that confusing thought, Harry slowly arose, disoriented from his sudden change in location, and apparent healing.

"Hello?" Harry called out, unsure if there was anyone there. "Is anyone there?"

Getting no answer, Harry started to feel more alone than he had in the past. Back at the Dursley's, he had had the snakes that inhabited the garden to talk to, even though he didn't know how he was talking with them anyway. There was even the Dursley's themselves, no matter how bad their company was.

Thinking that one of the rings in the ground might help him, Harry moved over to the closest on, the one made of the strange text.

As he stepped over the ring to see it better, a brighter light appeared, and out of that light formed what appeared to be a very old man. He was about five foot ten, with very gray hair. The skin on his face and hands were very wrinkled. He wore a robe of some kind, and carried a staff. Around his neck hung a red jewel, looking just big enough to fill the mans palm. His eyes spoke of a wisdom only gained through age.

"Finally," he said, "you have arrived! I have waited for many years for you to come to this place." He then walked closer to the young boy who was before him. "Now I can, at long last, pass on this knowledge."

While the old man was talking, Harry just remained in his position, starring at this man that came to be from a bright light. When the man had stopped, Harry spoke, softly, still fearful of being hurt.

"Who are you? And where am I? And why aren't I hurt?"

The old man looked at Harry for a moment, then answered. "I was last known as Myrrdin, or as you might recognize, Merlin. There isn't any pain because there was an automatic healing protocol in the transport beam. As for where you are, you are at a place of knowledge. I built this place long ago, in the hopes that one day, someone worthy of the information here, would come. And that day has finally come to pass." He paused for a moment, before continuing on, his deep voice having a strange calming effect on Harry. "What you stand in, is an activation ring, an on switch if you will, that once you entered activated me. I will be able to answer your questions in due time. For now I am going to ask you a question. " Waiting only for Harry to nod, he asked, "If you had the knowledge, and ability to create most anything you wanted, or understand and change anything you felt needed changing , what would you do with it?"

Harry starred at Myrrdin, for a moment, before answering in a way that only someone who speaks the truth could. "I would use it to better the lives of any who would one day be called a friend. I would use it to prevent what happened to me, from happening to others."

Myrrdin nodded, and looked thoughtful for a moment, before pointing at the circle that Harry was in. "Step outside of that circle, and the path to gaining the knowledge I spoke of will be opened up to you." His voice ringing with a hint of finality.

Harry quickly left the ring, and another light glowed for a second, before something roundish, and green and black colored, came out of one of the walls.

"Go, young one, and place your head in front of the black opening in the device."

Harry did so, reaching out by instinct to grab the arm like device that had grabbed his head. As he struggled he saw colored lights, come closer to his face.

Myrrdin watched as the knowledge inside the repository, for that is what it was, was literally downloaded into the young boys mind. After a few moments, the device released Harry.

He stood there for a moment, before collapsing. He was unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned. It felt like a herd of large animals had gone stampeding through his head. Whats more was that there was information flashing through his mind, that he hadn't known before. He slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head slightly, and seeing Myrrdin standing in front of him, let his head fall back to the ground.<p>

"That hurts," Harry complained. "Was the pain really necessary?"

Myrrdin chuckled, as Harry complained. "The pain will leave momentarily. But for now, how do you feel? Anything new?"

Harry looked at Myrrdin, and then looked around. Upon seeing the other ring in the ground, he suddenly knew what it was, what it did, and how to make another. Blinking in confusion at what happened, Harry looked at the device that had grabbed his head, and the same thing happened again.

Turning to Myrrdin, he said, "The hell! You could have warned me, that this would happen!"

Myrrdin looked at Harry, then at the device in the wall, then back to Harry. "This repository is slightly different than the ones that are just scattered about. This one has a safety feature in it, that allows for a person of a lesser brain development, to survive. What it does is two things. First it locks the unneeded knowledge away, waiting for when you come into contact with something that requires the information, then it only gives you what you need, nothing more, nothing less. Second it changes your brain chemistry. Before you used this device you synaptic level, and density, were about twenty percent, and twice as dense as the average person on this planet. Now it is around sixty percent brain usage, and the density has become six times as dense as the average person. What this means, is that you will think faster, your brain will be able to handle more information than anyone on the physical plane. And any abilities that you had before, have been increased six-fold." Here he paused. "I have also learned that there were a few mental barriers on some of your earlier memories. I have taken the liberty of removing those. Try to remember what happened before your earliest known memories."

Harry thought for a moment, and then it all came rushing, like a raging river, into the forefront of his mind. He saw who could only be his parents. He watched them talk of a place called Hogwarts. He watched as they did strange things with a stick that they waved around. He watched as they, along with a older man, spoke about what would happen when Harry turned eleven. How he would be going to the school Hogwarts. He watched and saw how his parents died, and how that same old man took him to the Dursleys.

As Harry thought about what he had just learned, he came to a decision. He would go to this "Hogwarts," so that he could learn where it was that his parents learned. He decided that the best course of action would be to return to the Dursleys, if only so that when the letter does come, he can be found. While he was thinking of this, a device came to mind. One that could help him greatly. It was a device that does two things, takes things out of phase with the rest of the world, and creates a artificially created pocket dimension. Something that could be increased in size at any time.

Turning to Myrrdin, he asked, "So what's on the other end of that ring platform?"

Myrrdin smiles as he answered. "That my dear boy, is where you can come to to work on any projects that come to mind."

"Will you be there as well?"

"Yes, Harry I will be there as well. I will also help you with learning anything that you need, that is not in this repository." Myrrdin said in a tone that spoke of grandfatherly affection.

Harry then said, "Well I am going to need a ring platform to get back here from my 'home.' Will the needed materials be there?" He then started to walk towards the ring platform.

"Yes, they will be, along with others that you might need in the future." Myrrdin answered, before looked at the wall and spoke. "The ring activation crystal is located inside the wall just to your left. Take it, and use it to get back here when needed. There is more in this room than meets the eye, but you will have to learn about it on your own."

Harry picked up the small hand-held activation device, and walked back to the center of the ring. "See you on the other side, Myrrdin." He said that right as he depressed the center crystal to activate the rings. Myrrdin smiled as six rings came up from the ground, coming to a stop around Harry. A bright flash of light traveled down the six rings, then they moved back into their previous location. Harry was no longer inside the ring platform. At least this one anyway.

**A/N: Yes Harry is speaking in more of an adult way after the knowledge transfer. Yes he will be going back to the Dursleys, may they rot in a hell dimension. Harry will have a easier time learning than in cannon. With his new brain chemistry he will put Hermione to shame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following, a Xbox 360, a copy of Portal 2, and I certainly don't own the rights to Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or otherwise.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Alteran Legacy. Thank you, all those who read the first chapter! There was a slight time skip between this, and the last chapter. If you don't understand something, or see a mistake, let me know in a review.**

In a dark room, in an unknown location, an electric like humming could be heard. As the humming increased, a light appeared, along with six large metal rings. The rings rose out of a odd hole in the floor. They rose until the top ring reached a hight of around seven feet. At this point they stopped, and a light seemed to travel from the top ring down to the bottom, then the rings fell back into the hole they were in before, with the hole being sealed off by what appeared to be a drawing of one of the rings from above. In the center of the ring, stood a boy, no older than ten years of age. He had dark black hair. Startling green eyes, hidden somewhat by the pair of glasses he wore. He also had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, a light tan in color, he had a pair of black pants on, and his shoes looked like they were made for him.

Outside of the ring, the room, to the outside observer, would look like a small closet, the kind that is found in most houses, usually under a set of stairs. To that same observation point, the ring would not be there, the floor would look to be covered by a small mattress, with a shelf at the end.

But to from the inside, where the ring was, the room looked to be about the same as a small greeting room, complete with a four doors. The first being the closet door. Directly across from this door is a second that leads to an actual bedroom. The third, being in the wall to the left of the first, leads to a small workshop, not the kind found in conventional "modern" houses. And a fourth leading to a small kitchen.

The reason for this difference in appearance is all because of two things. First, a artificially created pocket dimension, and second, a holographic overlay projection.

The boy moved from the ring, over to the door on the left.

Upon entering the workshop, he went over to a round device with to "knob" like protrusions located below. Placing his hands on the "knobs," he looked into the "window" of the device. Once he did this, a holographic image appeared above a small table in the middle of the room. The image being projected, looked like a three dimensional "blueprint" of what looked like a tube, with the front end cut at a forty-five degree angle. The back having the same cut, except inverted. Embedded in the front was a window of sorts. It looked like a small ship of some kind.

If one were to look behind the image, they would see most of what was in the hologram, minus a few parts, such as a place in the back that looked like it was supposed to be a door, but in the form of a ramp, with out the ramp. The window didn't have anything in it.

Moving back to the hologram, one would see what looked like the window being assembled. When it was complete, it was lowered to the table, and with a small flash of light, it became physical.

Another flash of light marked the arrival of an older man.

"Progress is coming along I see." The man said, as soon as the young boy pulled away from the console.

"Yes, it is. Although acquiring the necessary materials, without my relatives noticing my absence. That and finding materials not native here." He explained, as he went to mount the window. "I have had to use a large amount of generally worthless supplies, and the reconstructor, to build those materials from scratch. Which is very tiring for me. I need more experience to be able to do this in a short amount of time."

"Ah yes, Harry, experience is the key to practically anything. I understand that your eleventh birthday is coming up soon. This "Hogwarts" will be sending their letter soon. When you get there, you will need to build another, ring platform. Construction will be easier once outside of your relatives paltry control." The man, who was just a hard-light hologram, said. "I still think that you should put a shield on the closet door. It will make any accidental entries impossible while at this school."

"I know Myrrdin." Harry said, "But what I will be doing will be a little better. I will set a hard light hologram to replace the current, intangible one. This way, if they ever enter that room, no matter how unlikely that is, they will just see and feel a small cupboard."

Myrrdin sighed, although how a hard light hologram can sigh, Harry will never find out. "I suppose your right, energy shields, are supposedly impossible to those who are stuck in the ways of 'normal.'"

"Remember how hard it was at first to return to this place?" Harry asked. It had been almost a year since he gained the repositories knowledge. In that time, he had to wait a few days before he could return to the Dursleys. The wait was spent building a personal shield, and the means to expand his room. He also needed the materials to build his own ring platform, which he transported in a small portable energy to matter converter. He had to build the components in the room with the original constructor. Everything had taken all of the time he had. Before he had left he had almost forgotten to construct a food synthesizer. When he had gotten back to the Dursleys, he had to deal with all the crap from them about not following the ways of normal, and that a "Freak" like him should at least act normal. Then came the attempted beatings. Key word being "attempted." They had tried, and failed all because of the personal shield that Harry had made before hand. The setting up of the rooms itself took about a month of his time. The thing that had taken the rest of this time up to this point was building the small Gate Ship. It was a ship that was designed to fit through an Astria Porta, otherwise known as the Stargate, or the Chappa'ai. Harry was building the ship so that he could go out and find one of the three stargates on earth. Their locations were mostly known. One was located in the Antarctic. Another was located somewhere in Giza, Egypt. And the third was located in a cave somewhere along what is now known as the Marianas trench. If he couldn't find one, then he could always find the resources to build one of his own, which he would prefer not to do, seeing as it would take him much longer to build.

* * *

><p>It was now approaching Harry's birthday. In a weeks time, Harry will have turned eleven, and will soon receive the letter from Hogwarts. Harry had completed the gate ship, and had made another reconstructor. He was going to use the portable matter to energy converter to transport them to the school. He was going to build the new ring platform there. Instead of building it before hand, and assembling it there. He just hoped that he would get a room to himself, rather than with room mates.<p>

Harry was currently doing one of the few things that his relatives want him to do that he liked. Gardening.

He was out front, weeding, when he saw an owl heading his way. Now this in and of itself would be unusual, on the premise of an owl flying around in the day. But it was made more so, because of the letter that was gripped in its claws.

As it drew closer, Harry stood up, and simply watched. Idly noting that the letter was made out of what looked like parchment.

When it arrived, it landed on a startled Harry's shoulder. Holding out its leg to have the letter removed.

"Is that for me?" Harry asked the owl. When the owl nodded, Harry asked another question. "Is this my Hogwarts letter?" Again the owl nodded. "Could you wait for a response?" The owl hesitated for a moment before it nodded again.

"Okay can you come with me so that I can write a response?" The owl nodded, and settled down to wait on Harry's shoulder.

Going inside, Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs, and opened it up. The owl didn't want to go in the cupboard, so Harry had to calm it down. "It's okay. This is just an illusion. The room is bigger than it appears. Just relax, okay?" With the owl calmed down somewhat, Harry stepped into the room. When the door closed behind him, the room around them seemed to dissolve away, revealing the larger room behind. Seeing this the owl relaxed even more.

Harry went to the bedroom, where he had his desk, and writing materials. Going to the desk, Harry pulled out a large chair, and the owl hopped onto the top. Taking the letter, Harry read through it. Seeing that he needed supplies, he quickly wrote a short letter of acceptance, and asked for directions to where he could get said supplies. Closing the letter he secured it to the leg of the owl.

"Okay, this is going to be a bit weird for a moment, so if you feel like it close your eyes. Okay?" Harry said to the owl, since he was going to take the rings to an open area.

Quickly exiting the bedroom, Harry made his way to the center of the ring platform. There he depressed the activation crystal, and with a hum the rings came up. With the usual flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

><p>In a secluded area of the Little Whinging Park, near where Harry lives, a set of rings activated.<p>

As they settled down, they revealed Harry and a, very, startled owl.

"Okay, you can go now. Take that letter to where it needs to be. I will be waiting for a response." Harry explained to the owl. And with those last words, the owl departed, leaving a thoughtful Harry behind.

Reactivating the rings, Harry returned to his greeting room. Myrrdin appeared in his usual flash of light.

"Well that was a little earlier than we expected." Harry said with a slight chuckle. "Now, do we have anything that will scan an entire book, and use the same technique as the repository?"

Myrrdin thought for a moment. "Yes, we do. Come to the workshop, and I will show you." He said before leaving in a flash of light.

Quick to follow, Harry entered the workshop. Standing by the console, Myrrdin started talking as soon as Harry came close. "Now the device that does what you want, was a tricky thing to come up with in the first place. What it does, is instead of scanning each page of a book at a time, it scans the book at a sub-atomic level. It scans where the ink is and the symbols, or characters, it forms. Then it integrates it into a single memory core. When you want to access the information, there is a small device, that acts like a sticker would, that you would place over the temporal bone in the skull, otherwise known as the temple. It will access your brain by a neural link, then it will take the compiled data and integrate it with the knowledge you already have. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what is the name of this device?" Harry asked, wanting to assemble one as soon as possible.

"It doesn't have a name per say. What it does have is a description. The description is along these lines: it is a portable knowledge repository creation device. We never gave it a name, it was just never on our 'to do' list." Myrrdin explained. "It is in the data base in the constructor. Just search for the description and you will find it. It will build itself, if you have the needed materials."

Excited, Harry hurried over to the console, and entered the search parameters. With the now common flash of light the device appeared. It looked similar in size to a large textbook, with two other pieces. One was a small round item with a light in the center on one side, it was about the size of a small coin. The other looked like a large book sized piece of cardboard. On one side there was some Alterran text, on the other side was what looked like a screen. Their purposes were easy to figure out.

"Now all that is required is the book, and you know the rest." Myrrdin said.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since the letter had been sent. Harry was now waiting for the directions to where they can get Harry's supplies.<p>

At this moment, Harry was out in the park, getting ready to test his gate ship. He had added a little extra to the design. On the bottom of the craft, was a hatch, which contained a powerful energy to matter converter. Using this, Harry planned to carry the Stargate, and the Dialing Device. Now it was all a matter of finding the gate. Harry's current plans were to go to the Marianas trench location. Harry had also added a artificially created pocket dimension. Within the new room of the gate ship, was a ring platform. Thereby making it much easier to access the craft.

As he was lowering the entry ramp, a owl flew up to him. In its claws was another letter, also made of parchment.

The owl dropped the letter on the ramp, seeing as it had finished lowering, and flew away.

Harry, picking up the letter, went into the ship, closing the ramp as he went. He sat down in the drivers seat, and opened the letter.

Inside were the directions to Charing Cross Road, in London, where a place called the Leaky Cauldron could be found. It was through that pub that the way to a market place like area called Diagon Ally was found. It was there that Harry would be going.

"Who sends children to a pub?" Harry muttered to himself. "Oh well, guess I should get going."

Harry had gotten into the habit of talking to himself. He started when he was only six, and it had continued, and gotten worse, as time went on.

Harry put the letter down, and started up the gate ship, cloaking it in the process. Harry deciding that this was the perfect chance to test out some of the features that he had installed, activated a console that was not part of the original designs. A light went from the center of the ship, outwards till it encompassed it, then faded back to the center. When the light was gone, to an outside observer, there would be nothing there physically. Harry had installed a version of Myrrdin's "out of phase" device. What this device did was push Harry, and whatever was in the field, outside of the normal dimension, just enough that it could travel through solid matter. Harry now didn't have to worry about hitting any flying objects.

Setting a course for Charing Cross Road, Harry sat back and waited for arrival.

Watching the clouds go by, Harry was a little startled when a plane passed right through him. It felt weird to have metal, people, and other random objects pass right through him, without getting hurt in anyway.

After the plane incident, Harry noticed that he was nearing his destination. Slowing down to the pace of a small car, Harry continued to the roof of a diner across the road from the Leaky Cauldron. Disengaging the out of phase generator, Harry exited onto the roof. Going to the back of the building, he saw a set of fire escape stairs going along the back. Jumping down to the first landing, Harry hurried down the stairs. Exiting from an ally a little ways down the road, he walked to the Leaky Cauldron, all the way noticing that it looked a bit, of a lot, rundown. And that very few people were paying any mind to the decrepit building.

Upon entering, Harry immediately noticed that it was in better condition on the interior, than it was on the exterior. Following the instructions from the letter, Harry hurried out the back door, into what looked like a small storage area. Seeing that someone had entered the room just before him, he didn't have to wait long to see the splendor of Diagon Ally. It was a very boisterous place. The "ally" had shops everywhere. But as Harry watched, he new that unless the civilization grew in more than just population, then they would most likely stagnate, and "disappear."

Harry hurried over to the bank. The first place on the "visit" list. He was going there to exchange some gold that he had refined using the reconstructor.

Seeing the doors, Harry ignored the warning engraved into the front. Once inside Harry saw something very surprising. Creatures that he could only associate with Goblins. Seeing a teller that was free, he quickly walked over. Waiting for the creature to acknowledge him, he stood there for a good ten minutes.

Finally the creature looked up from his work, and spoke. " Can I help you?" He said this in a sneering tone, with his sharp teeth flashing.

Harry spoke in a respectful tone, ignoring the tone that he was spoken to in. "Yes, you can. First, who and what are you? And second, I am here to exchange some gold for the currency that this community uses."

While Harry was sure that he may have insulted him, he was not about to back down. His hope was that he had enough gold to get all the money he needs for his supplies.

"Yes, I can help you there." The goblin like creature sneered. "My name, although you most likely will forget, is Hookknife, and I am a goblin from the Proud Goblin Nations." He said this in such a way that Harry was sure he was hoping that he would forget the goblins name. "As for the currency, how much gold do you have with you?"

Here Harry reached into a bag, that he had had with him ever since the owl had been sent, and started to pull out eight by three by one-point-five inch bars of refined gold. He pulled more out than the bag would seemingly hold, the reason for this being yet another pocketed dimension. All in all, Harry place around forty bars of gold, stacked onto Hookknife's desk.

Hookknife's eyes grew wide as the stack was formed. He had been expecting this boy to pull out maybe a few nuggets of gold out of the bag. But this! This was simply ridiculous! This boy had, possibly, enough gold to get several hundred galleons! And he was carrying it in a small pack!

"Okay! I will help you." He said, in an attempt to stop the boy from putting more gold on the counter. "Follow me. We will head to the Currency Exchange Manager." Harry followed the goblin into a corridor, that was off to the side of the lobby. Here he was lead through many twists and turns, and had he not had an excellent memory, he would have been lost many times over. As they went, Harry idly noticed that they were going in a general downward position.

Coming to a door marked with a gold plaque that read: Currency Exchange, Greatcut. Hookknife entered the room, after signaling for Harry to wait.

A minute, or so, later, Hookknife exited the room, and beckoned Harry to enter.

* * *

><p>Being above ground for the first time in what seems like forever, can be a heart warming event.<p>

Harry had just gotten out of Gringotts Bank. He had just spent quite a while in the exchange manager's office, getting the Wizarding Currency. It was an odd currency, time-wise anyway. They used gold, silver, and bronze coins. The gold being known as a Galleon. The silver known as sickles. And the bronze were known as knuts. Whatever the case, Harry had just gotten a lot of the gold galleons. He had brought over two-hundred gold bars, and came away with a few thousand coin.

Pulling out his list he continued on with his shopping trip. He headed first to the book store, a place called Flourish & Blotts.

Upon entering, Harry immediately knew he was going to spend a lot here. There were books everywhere, on the shelves, stacked off the floor, and floating in alcoves. 'Yes,' Harry mused to himself, 'I am going to definitely going to spend a lot.' Looking at his list, Harry decided to read ahead, and off the side of the school materials. Going over to the transfiguration section, Harry grabbed a "bottomless" cart, and started to put the books in. He got books on all seven years of transfiguration, as well as books on how transfiguration can be used in duels. He then headed over to the defense shelves, and got copies of all the different books there. Seeing the potions section he headed over. As he was browsing the section, he bumped into some one, and both fell. Harry more graceful than the other, seeing as Harry had had some physical training, and knew how to fall. He had fallen, and rolled backwards, so that he was now crouched on his feet.

Looking at who he bumped into, he saw a girl, probably only a little older than himself. Standing fully, he went to the girl, holding out his hand for her to take.

Seeing this the girl blushed, and taking the offered hand, was hoisted to her feet.

Now that she was on her feet, Harry was able to get a better look at her. She had bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a cute nose, and some somewhat largish front teeth. All in all, she would be a beauty in the coming years.

"Sorry about that. Here let me help you." Harry said, as he bent down to pick up her books. Noticing that she was getting the First Year reading material for Hogwarts. "So your going to Hogwarts to, right?"

Blushing, and correctly guessing how this boy knew where she was going, she nodded. "Yeah. I start in September. Is this your first year too?" She said, a tad on the shy side.

Nodding, Harry handed her her books. "Yes. In fact I was just getting my school books. Would you care to join me?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Hermione.

Seeing as he was almost done with the potions section, Harry hurried to finish, and then headed over to the next section.

Hermione, seeing Harry move to the next shelf, followed, and was confused as to why Harry was getting a copy of almost all of the books on the shelf.

"Not to sound rude, or anything, but why are you getting so many books?" Hermione asked as they were moving to the next shelf.

"Well, I like knowledge. And the more books I get, the more knowledge I can obtain." Harry said. "You don't seem to be very comfortable among all these magicals. Might I ask why?"

Hermione was a bit startled at the question, she had been thinking about his answer to her own. "I..." She paused. "I am what would be known as a muggle-born. And the 'pure-bloods,' they don't like me all that much." When she stopped, she looked to be close to tears.

Harry, not wanting to see the girl cry, did the best thing he knew how to do, even if he only recently learned it. He hugged her. And, to Harry's surprise, that hug caused her to go over the precipice. Hermione started to cry softly into his shoulder. "Shhh. It will be alright. Can you tell me what happened?" Harry asked her.

"I.. I had been heading here. I h.. had just met a s.. small group of pu.. pure-bloods. They had noticed that I.. I dressed like a muggle, so th.. they asked me what family I c.. came from. I told them, a.. and the next th.. thing I know they were pointing their wa.. wands at me, t.. telling me to 'remove myself from their presence.'" Here she regained some strength to her voice, and was no longer stuttering. "I had tried to get away fast enough, but they had decided that I was not moving fast enough, so they sent a spell at me. I didn't know what the spell was until I had reached a side ally. It was a vanishing spell, or something along those lines. It had removed my shirt! But I had just come from Madam Malkins, so I had a spare. But they didn't have to be that mean!" Here she started to cry again.

Harry, deciding that this girl needed some protection, waited for her to calm down again, which took a few minutes.

When she was calmed down, Harry pushed her back, so he could look her in the eyes. "Come with me for the rest of this little trip. We will be finishing our book shopping, and then we will head to the wand shop. After we get wands, I want to show you something. Okay?" Hermione nodded. "What I will show you will not be like anything you have seen before."

With that they continued getting their books, Harry getting a copy of every book that was magic related. They then headed out, after paying of course, and headed to Olivander's, the wand shop.

Opening the door, they noticed that there were shelves all over the place, all covered in little boxes, with some being covered in a thick layer of dust.

A man appeared behind them, startling them. "Ah, Mister Potter, and Miss...?" He asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She said, after a moment to get over being startled.

"Miss Granger. We shall start with your wand first, as I am sure that Mister Potter here will take a little while." After saying this, he took out a tape measure, and started to measure Hermione, without the use of his hands. He then headed for the shelves. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I am right handed." Hermione answered, all the while wondering what the measurements were for, as the tape was measuring the diameter of her left nostril at the moment.

"Ah, here we are. Birch, seven inches, dragon heartstring." He said, as he handed the wand to Hermione. "Give it a wave!" She waved it, and it flew out of her hand. "No, thats not it, not it at all. Here try this one, eleven inches, willow, freely given unicorn hair." Hermione took this one as well, only to have it taken from her moments later. This continued for a good twenty minutes, until finally she got one. "Ten and three quarters, vine wood, with a dragon heartstring." Hermione took the wand, and when Olivander didn't take it back, she gave it a wave. Golden sparks erupted from the tip.

Harry took much longer. It took them till they had gone through all of the wands in the shelves till they were on the last one in the building, aside from Olivanders own. "Here this is the last one. Ash, nine and one quarter inches, and... I don't recognize this core. Odd. I know every core there is, and this is very confusing."

Harry looked at Olivander and asked, "How do you tell what the core is, when there is no way to see it without breaking the wand?"

Olivander looked at Harry, and said. "It is generally a secret, but I will tell you." He then whispers how into Harry's ears.

Harry, seeing that it was a process that even a person without a wand could do, then asked. "What type of core is it if I may ask? Is it organic, or metallic?"

Here Olivander looked at the wand again, and said, "It is metallic."

"Can I see the wand please?"

"Yes you can."

Taking the wand from Olivander,Harry was immediately flooded with a warm light. Excited that he had found his wand, Harry went through with the process that determines the core material. After a moment Harry looked confused, and then had a look of awe on his face. "How is this possible? This isn't a native element here. How could the wand maker get his hands on some Naquadah?" Harry was mumbling to himself. Unfortunately, because of the the quietness of the room, his voice carried to the others.

Olivander was confused. Here was a wand with a core material he had never seen before, and before him was a boy that knew about the core, supposedly anyway. "Excuse me, Mister Potter, but could you explain to us what 'Naquadah' is?"

"Yeah. Naquadah is a very rare metal that has many 'special' properties. It has the ability to handle great amounts of energy, of almost any kind, traveling through it. It is not native to this planet. It only came to be on this planet because of meteors hitting the surface long ago." Harry explained.

Hermione spoke up. "How do you know this. I studied the muggles table of elements, and this wasn't there, and if Mr. Olivanders confusion is any sign, neither does the the magicals list of elements."

"Well, I can't tell you how I know this. I will just say that someone taught me. Someone very old." Harry clarified. "I'm sorry, but I can't go into details. We need to get going. Thank you for for your time. How much do we owe you? Oh, and could we get a couple of holsters?"

"Yes you can, I will get them now." Olivander went over to the counter, and pulled out two boxes. He then handed them to the young kids. "These are made of dragon hide, and will stop the summoning of their contents. I will through these in as a little gift, seeing as these are your first wands. As for how much you owe me, I would say somewhere around fifty galleons."

Harry reached into his pack, and pulled out a gold bar. "How about I give you this instead. I can always get more."

Olivander was shocked speechless. As Harry placed the gold bar on the counter, he and Hermione left. Olivander only recovering as the door closed behind the two.

"Okay, Hermione, if you would please follow me, we will be leaving Diagon Ally for the time being." Harry said, as he was going to go through with what he had said before leaving Flourish & Blotts. "What I am going to show you will explain how I knew about the core in my wand. Trust me on this, you will find that what you are about to see is most definitely worth the extra trip."

Nodding, Hermione followed Harry out of Diagon Ally, into the Leaky Cauldron, and then out into Charing Cross Road. Taking a moment, Harry headed to the ally behind the diner he had parked the gate ship on.

Hermione seeing him entering a dark ally, nervously followed. After a little walking, they reached a fire escape. Harry immediately started to climb it. Hermione taking a moment, because of confusion as to what the fire escape had to do with what he was supposed to show her, then following.

As they reached the last landing, Harry started to look for a way to get up. Upon seeing a pole protruding from the roof, he jumped to grab it, pulling himself onto the roof. Looking back, Harry saw that Hermione was very hesitant to follow.

"Don't worry, this is just the way to get to where we are going. Trust me, okay?" Seeing her nod, Harry extended his arms over the edge of the roof, in order to help her up. Hermione was quite literally pulled up to the roof. When she didn't see anything, she was even more confused. "Don't worry, our transportation is up here." Here he pulled a small remote from one of his pockets, and pressed a button.

The cloak on the gate ship disengaged, and Hermione jumped back, almost falling off the roof, had Harry not been behind her. "What you see here, is our transportation. I finished building it just recently. When you are ready, we will go inside, and I will take you to where your answers can be found." With that said, Harry lowered the ramp, and entered, seating himself just outside the ring room.

After about five minutes of waiting, Harry reactivated the cloak, making the only visible sign of the craft being there in the first place, being the entrance.

Hermione entered right as the cloak was activated. Seeing Harry by a door, Hermione went up to him. "So, if I go with you, all my questions about all of this," she gestures to their surroundings, "will be answered?"

Harry nodded. "This isn't all of what you will see. He headed to the cockpit of the ship, and hurriedly set the ship on an auto pilot course to the Little Whinging Park. He then took a seat, and waited for Hermione to follow.

When she did, she saw that they had started to fly, and noticed that she didn't feel movement. Shocked, she tried to say something. "How...?"

Harry grinned at her shocked expression, and said. "Inertial Dampeners. It is what allows us to go at a faster speed than would normally be humanly possible. Yes, we are flying. I know this craft didn't look like it was flight capable, but it runs on a different system than normal air craft. In fact, I could take us to space in this thing." Seeing her about to protest, he hurried on. "I can, but I won't. Now we are almost to our destination, I would suggest that you hold any further questions for latter." After he said that, the ship landed in the park. Activating the Phase device, Harry quickly went to the ring room door.

"If you would please, step through this door." Harry opened the door, and Hermione entered slowly. "Please step into the ring in the floor." He said, as he was walking to the ring. "This will feel weird at first, so please relax." After saying that, Harry pressed the activation crystal, which Hermione hadn't noticed until after he pushed it. With a hum the rings activated.

**A/N: That was a long chapter. I know that this isn't the best chapter, but it was what I had. Yes, Hermione is going to be in the know about the Alterrans. I am kind of mad at the character selection for Stargate SG1! It doesn't have the characters name that I wanted. Oh well. Anyway, Read and Review. The reviews help me write more, and better. I am going to go ahead and give you all a spoiler for this story. Harry will get paired up with two girls. The first will be Hermione. I will not tell you who the second one is, only that she is from Stargate SG1. I bet you can't guess who it is!**

**Remember to review. Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. This is just me letting you all know that this story is not abandoned, I am just working on how to do the second chapter in an acceptable way. If you have ideas let me know, they are appreciated. I don't know when I will post the update, but I will be working on it. Please be patient. I am sorry if people liked the second chapter, but I personally think that most of it is crap. I was half asleep when I wrote and posted it. This Authors Note will be removed when I get the second and third chapters up.

Thank you for your time.

Silvergate

P.S. Any and all advice will be considered in the construction of this fic. 


End file.
